The Distant Promise
by JaneRea
Summary: David asked Rush to accompany him to Fornstrand. David Nassau's flashback five years ago when he escaped from Athlum castle and found Fornstrand as his hideout and met a girl who was ever filled his empty heart. One-shot.


**The Distant Promise**

**A/N:** This fanfic is inspired from a side-quest which we could access after the events in Underwalt (God Emperor's residence). The client was David Nassau and I think I'm interested to develop the story such as the moment where David met the girl and spent his days with her in Fornstrand.

**Disclaimer:** The Last Remnant belongs to Square Enix.

* * *

><p>David couldn't hide his happiness. How he couldn't, Athlum just gained independence from Celapaleis. And under his authority, David could reach his goal for that city. What a proud! And he no need asked for permission to use Gae Bolg from Celapaleis. He could protect Athlum…and wouldn't let the people hurt. Not again…<p>

"Soldier…" David came to a soldier in charge.

"Yes! My lord!"

"I need you to search for Sir Rush Sykes then ask him to meet me here…" David demanded.

"Yes! My lord!"

David took a deep breath. He remembered of something. Something that he would never forget.

* * *

><p><strong>-Warrior's Honor pub-<strong>

Rush was drinking a glass of Barley Ale when a soldier came to him.

"Sir Rush, right?"

Rush sighed, "What make you doubt that I'm not Rush?"

"Oh, pardon me, sir!"

"Right…what's wrong?" Rush sipped his ale.

"Sir Rush, Lord David has an important matter to discuss with you. Will you make your way to Athlum castle?" the soldier asked.

Rush smirked, "Narh, maybe latter…"

"But sir, it seemed to be a pressing matter…"

Rush sighed then drank his ale till leaved the glass empty.

"I'm on my way…"

"Thank you, sir!"

* * *

><p><strong>-Athlum Castle, Throne Room-<strong>

David was staring outside the window when he heard someone walked in to the room.

"Hey, Dave! What's up?"

Dave smiled. Rush was the only person who never acted formal in front of him. And he liked that.

"Rush, thanks for coming. I wanted to ask something of you before the others get back,"

"Hmm, sounds personal…" Rush nodded.

"I know this is short notice, but would you accompany me to Fornstrand?"

Rush lifted his eyebrows.

"We have a bit of free time, and there's someone I am quite overdue to meet." David finished his words with a bit whispering.

Rush chuckled, "I see…but, It's too far…"

David seemed surprise a bit. "Oh, I'm sorry…"

"Hahaha! What do you think, Dave? I'm your friend! I'll never say no to you…! Let's go…" Rush put his hand on David's shoulder.

David smiled, "Thank you, Rush. Ferocious monsters spawn in Fornstrand this time of year. We must be careful…"

"All right, I was born to ready…"

* * *

><p><strong>-Fornstrand-<strong>

After took some hours for trip from Athlum to the place that David asked to, at last Rush and Dave arrived at Fornstrand.

"Actually, I have to admit, this place is nice…" Rush commented then took out his sword. "But, I hate those weirdo crabs…"

David just could chuckle. Yeah, this place…is very nice. And, he would never forget this place. The place where he met someone. Someone, who always relieved his heart.

"We will find her here. Let's go."

"Whoa!" Rush surprised.

"Hmm? What is it, Rush?"

"So…it is true!"

David tilted his head. _What this guy actually was thinking?_

"So…you have a love interest! Just like the gossip that was told by the pub gossiper!" Rush seemed so excited.

"Rush, tell me…since when you're being a gossiper?"

Rush laughed as scratching his head. The young marquis just could smile then turned his look forward.

"I'll tell you while we have a walk, let's go…"

Rush shrugged, he followed David behind as swinging his sword to any crabs that dared to attack them.

"Ahh...I think I begin to like this place. The wave sound, the atmosphere…it's just…calm," Rush uttered.

After proceeding further in, David stopped his walk. He stared forward to the sea. Rush could see something in his blonde friend's eyes.

"Dave?"

"This is exactly the way I remember it…"

"She's here?"

David didn't give any answer but kept stared forward.

"Five years ago, this was my place to hide from the world. I was angry for being born a Nassau. A marquis is responsible for everything. The title was nothing but a burden…"

Rush stared at his friend. He could feel David is different now. There was something that Rush couldn't describe. But, Rush was glad, the blonde chose him as a person to listen about his heart problem.

"Five years ago, huh? You were fourteen…"

"Yeah, for that age…I think what I said before is childish, I know…"

"Not at all, Dave…due to your problem, I understand why you said like that!"

David smiled to him then he looked back forward and closed his eyes.

"That's when I met a little girl. She was my age and lived on the outskirts of town. Apparently, this was her hideout as well…"

Rush was excited to listen David's story. He took a seat on a rock at the edge, beside where David was standing.

* * *

><p><strong>Five years ago…<strong>

"Where's Lord David?"

"Lord David! Where are you?"

The situation in the castle was in panic. David Nassau, their young marquis was disappeared nowhere.

David was able to sneak out from the castle to the town. He walked to the Town Square and then hid in a mercenary cart. For him, that was easy because he had a lot of arts and lessons. As a ruler of Athlum, he had been trained since very young age.

Then, a Yama mercenary went up to the cart and moved the cart out from Athlum.

Young David took a peek from his hiding, after he felt the situation was safe, he jumped out from the cart. At that time, he was outside the Athlum already. He didn't know yet, where he would go. So, he just walked and walked to the east.

* * *

><p>He didn't know how long and how far he had been walking. Till, he arrived in a place that he didn't know where it was. The sky was covered by grey clouds, but not fully-covered, he still could see the orange sky behind the clouds.<p>

On the ground, there were a lot of reefs and rocks. And…the sea looked so beautiful. The surface reflected the orange sky. David was falling in love with that place in first sight.

"Young man!"

David was surprised, someone called him.

"What are you doing here?" an old Mitra mercenary asked him.

"Oh, I'm taking a walk. And then, I discover this place. Do you know where it is?" David asked the old man. He relieved, seemed the old man didn't recognize him.

"Do you lost, young man?"

"Oh, no…not at all! I know how to come back home. I just never find this place before…"

The old man then told David the name of that place.

* * *

><p>"Fornstrand…"<p>

"Wow, Dave! You were a naughty boy. I bet people in the castle was panic like a hell when couldn't find you nowhere. And…I couldn't imagine, how that old lady reaction…" Rush commented.

David chuckled. Yeah, Emma, a mother figure for him. He felt guilty, yes…But, at that time David really needed to escape from that place. He needed to calm his mind.

"So, what's next?"

* * *

><p>Young David walked further in. Fornstrand, he didn't remember ever see that place on the map. Whatever, he thought.<p>

Then, David felt tired. He decided to take a rest and sat on the edge of a rock near him.

The blonde took a deep breath, he could smell the sea. He felt the wind blew his face and hair. The wind was just like caressed him, tried to make him relax and forget everything problem that he was thinking.

David closed his eyes, he saw the memory where little David was sitting on Emma's lap. Emma hugged him, caressed his hair…and hummed a song for him. David didn't remember about her mother because her mother died when David was a baby.

"I'm sorry, but you are sitting on my favorite place…"

David was a bit surprised, he opened his eyes and turned his look to someone who accosted him. He saw a girl, who was his age. She had a pair of beautiful blue eyes and short curly blonde hair.

"Ah, I'm sorry…"

"What's your name? And…where are you from?" the girl asked curiously.

David paused for a moment, he couldn't reveal his true identity, right? So, he tried to find another name.

"I'm Rath, from Nagapur…"

The girl lifted her eyebrows, "From Nagapur? What are you doing here?"

"This is my hideout…"

The girl smiled. She clapped her hand once, "I see! Now, I no need to be alone anymore!"

The girl then walked to him and took a seat beside him.

"My name's Ariadne…I live on outskirts of Athlum…"

"Athlum…"

"Yeah, do you ever visit that city?"

David half-smiled. He muttered in his heart_, yeah, I'm the ruler there._

"Rath?"

"Oh, sorry. Well, yeah. Once…"

Ariadne nodded then stared at David curiously. Noticing that, David felt a bit annoyed.

"Why you are staring at me like that?"

Ariadne chuckled. Then turned her look forward to the sea. "Nothing…"

David frowned, "So, this is your hideout as well?"

"Yes, it is...Whenever I have problems, or depressed…I will visit this place…" the girl answered.

No one talked for some minutes. Then, Ariadne decided to know about the boy further.

"And…what are you doing here?"

"Ehm, I just need to calm my mind. And then, I found this place…"

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

David smiled at her, "Yeah, I feel better now…"

"Good to hear that. Umm, may I know what your problem is?"

David thought he needed to find fake reason.

"Family problem…"

Ariadne nodded, "Seems you're a type of person who doesn't like to talk much, eh?"

The young marquis turned his look at her. _This girl…_

"Do you like Athlum?" David asked her.

"Oh, I love Athlum so much! I was born there. Although Athlum is not an independence city, but Athlum is great. I love to see Valeria Heart, that Remnant is so beautiful…" she said excitedly.

"That's all?"

"Oh, wait! Now, Athlum is ruled by a young marquis. He is on the same age with me…I never see him though. But, I'm so curious…what he looks like!"

David chuckled in his heart. _This girl is interesting…_

"David Nassau…I wanna see him. Tell me, Rath. Do you think I'll meet him someday?"

David a.k.a. Rath just could smile. He nodded.

"Ah, thank you. I know I'll meet him someday…"

"Ehm, Ariadne…"

"Yes?"

"What do you think of…adult people around you?"

Ariadne frowned. "Eh…?"

"You know…they always act as like as they want, they never think about the younger. They just want everything that they want granted,"

"Rath? Is it about your parents?"

David paused for a moment but then answered with a nod.

"Yeah, I feel the same with you. They forced everything they want to their children. You have to do this, you have to do that! Agh! It sucks, right?"

David eyes widened, that was the first time somebody wanted to listen his problem. Even, he felt much better after said it out.

"But, have you told your parents that you feel annoyed bout that?"

David couldn't answer. _They all are too busy…_

"That's all right! You could share whatever bothering you with me, Rath! We are friend now, ok?"

Young David felt something new, he never felt such happy like that.

* * *

><p>"We became friends and spent a lot of time together here…"<p>

"Aww, Dave! That's so sweet!" Rush smiled. He never expected he would hear that story from David himself.

"Rush, you know I was always surrounded by adults and it was refreshing to be able to speak to someone my age…" David uttered.

"Ahh…so even Lady Emma didn't want to hear your chit-chat?"

David chuckled, "She did, Rush. Even, she was the one…the only one. I ever told you that Emma is just like a mother for me, right? But…Emma only had a little of time, and she surely had to spend her time more for Emmy,"

Rush nodded, understood.

"Ok,Dave…I'm ready to listen more…"

* * *

><p>David was in the garden. Her mother's garden and David loved that place.<p>

"Lord David…"

David turned back and saw Emma was walking to him.

"Emma…"

"My lord, I have my free time now. Do you want to catch up with me?"

David expression turned excited now. He nodded.

"Thank you, my lord…"

"No, I'm the one who have to thanked, Emma," David smiled.

"My lord, this several day…you are often disappeared. Do you know we are so worry about you?"

David bowed, "I'm sorry, Emma. But, I need some refreshing,"

"I see…so, may I know where you went to?" Emma asked the young marquis.

"Ehm, if I tell you, you have to promise that you won't tell anybody…"

Emma chuckled, he could be such sweet like that sometime. "All right, you have my word…"

"Fornstrand…"

"F-Fornstrand? What are you doing there? That place is quite far…"

"Emma, I met a girl who is my age…and, I feel comfortable if I am with her. She makes me smile, she makes me laugh…" David smiled.

"Ahh, my lord…your face turn red…" Emma tried to tease him. She smirked.

"W-what? Ahh…" David couldn't hide his embarrassment. And his face really turned red that time.

"I see, my lord…I think you're falling in love…"

"Uh? Ahh, I..I'm not sure…"

Emma smiled, she picked a flower then smelled it.

"Tell me, my lord. Does she know who you are?"

David scratched his head. "No…she doesn't…"

"Hmm?"

"I…fake my identity. I said to her, I'm Rath from Nagapur…" David uttered.

Emma chuckled. "All right, Rath from Nagapur. Why you fake your true identity?"

David bowed, "I…don't want she know. I'm afraid…if she knows I'm David Nassau, she won't treat me like this anymore…"

Emma sighed then smiled. She offered the purple flower in her hand to him.

"Why you have to afraid, my lord?"

* * *

><p><strong>-Outskirts of Athlum-<strong>

Ariadne was drawing some water from well while once she looked at Valeria Heart. She smiled, Valeria Heart made Athlum looked mighty. Besides, Valeria Heart helped Athlum. It was said that the earth below Athlum was unstable, then Valeria Heart fell from the sky and protected Athlum from the danger by keeping the ground stable.

"Lord David is here! He comes with four generals!"

Heard that, Adriadne was shocked. She left her work and ran to the crowd.

"No need to gathering like this, you may back to your activity. I am just looking for someone,"

She could hear it, and she felt she recognize that voice. It can't be…

The people bowed to him before dismissed. Then, Ariadne could see him. David Nassau. Or…she knew as Rath from Nagapur. That girl couldn't believe of what she saw.

"Hello…"

"Lord…David Nassau…?"

David smiled then walked closer to her.

"Ariadne, would you come with me to Fornstrand?"

* * *

><p>Rush stood up, "She came with you?"<p>

David nodded. "Even after she found out who I was, she never treated me differently."

They continued their walk further in and entered the Realm of the Sea Monster.

* * *

><p>David grimaced, Ariadne punched his shoulder hardly. Even, Ariadne almost made him fell to the water.<p>

"Why you didn't tell me that you're David Nassau?"

"Ouch, I'm sorry…I'm just afraid…"

"Afraid what?" she put her hands on her hips.

"Afraid that you would treat me different after know that I'm the ruler of Athlum, ouch!" Ariadne punched him again. But, he knew she didn't mean it.

"All right, now you know the answer…"

David laughed. He was very happy. Ariadne still treated him as usual. Treated him as her friend, not her lord.

"So, how do you think about being the ruler of Athlum?"

David paused. Then he stared forward. "As long as Athlum was ruled by Celapaleis, there was always a chance we would go to war. A small country like Athlum would never gain independence…"

"What are you talking about?"

David turned his look at her.

"Nothing bad can happen to Athlum if you're in charge,"

David felt something in her words. He nodded in reply with a wry smile. She had faith in him. He felt reassured.

"My lord! Sorry for interrupting, but, we have to go back now…" Emma came.

"Wow, the time runs fast, doesn't it?" she shrugged.

"Yeah…I like to stay here a bit longer…with you…" David uttered.

"Haha, we will meet again here!"

"Yes, we will. Promise?" David offered his hand.

"That's a promise, David…" she took David's hand and shook it.

David felt he didn't want to let her hand go. But, he couldn't act such like that.

* * *

><p>Rush smiled, "Wow, that's kinda romantic…"<p>

"After that, we went back to Athlum. But then, she stopped coming…" David bowed. "I haven't seen her in a long, long time…"

"Hah? What happened?"

David just wanted to continue his words when suddenly three monsters attacked them.

"Ah, shit! I hate interrupter…" Rush took out his sword and blocked the monster's attack, a grand beetle.

"Dharma…Alta…Karma…" David told Rush as blocked Alta's attack.

"Howdya know their name?" Rush shouted as launched a counter-strike.

"I read books, Rush…" David answered as attacked Alta with some combat arts and then finished it with Ex-Machina. Then he attacke Karma, the winged insecta. He used his mystic arts, killed it easily.

"Rush? Need help for that grand beetle?"

"No, thanks, Dave!" Rush used his Permafrost and finished it with Omnistrike.

"Phew!"

"Haha..show-off…" David winked.

"Hey…I'm not the one who showed-off!" Rush protested.

David smiled.

"Now…we could continue the story…"

* * *

><p>David was standing on balcony stared at the night sky. Cold night wind blew his face.<p>

"Lord David? Couldn't sleep?" Emmy, Emma's daughter walked to him.

"Oh, Emmy…yeah, I still want to enjoy the night sky. Want to join?"

"Ah, with pleasure, my lord…" Emmy blushed.

"Thanks…"

Suddenly…

"My lord! This is emergency!" a messenger rushed to the balcony.

"What is it?"

"A slew of monsters attacked Athlum!"

"Damn it! Assamble the troops immediately! We have to protect Athlum and the people no matter cost!"

"Yes, my lord!"

"Emmy, go to your post!"

"Yes, my lord!"

David's heart beat faster. Something wrong. There's something wrong. He was afraid. Afraid of something.

* * *

><p>"Don't let they reach in! Rush to outskirts immediately!" David commanded.<p>

"Ouughhh!"

"Lord David! Why we don't use Gae Bolg?" Blocter asked.

David shook his head, "I will use it…if I could. But, we couldn't use it without permission from Celapaleis…"

"Crap! I forget that one…"

"Ariadne…" David muttered.

* * *

><p>"My lord! The monsters have gotten into town! From every direction!" Emma reported.<p>

"Are we too late? Emmy! You come with me to Xiphos Way! Torgal, Pagus! To the Town Square! Blocter, Emma! Stay on the outskirts! We will prevent them to get in further!"

"Yes, my lord!"

David, Emmy, and their army rushed to the Xiphos Way. The civilians were screaming, the monsters were breaking everything in their way.

"Evacuate the people to the Virtus Parish! Quick!"

David saw some civilians were surrounded by monsters, he rushed to the group of monsters and killed them at once with his mystic art. "Hide to Virtus Parish!"

"Thank you, my lord!"

* * *

><p>The battle lasted all night. They didn't know, how those monsters could mess their city.<p>

David scanned the Xiphos Way and saw there were some casualties. Then he walked outside to the outskirts.

"My lord…" Emma walked to David and carried someone on her arms.

David eyes widened. Someone who was on Emma's arms was…

"Ariadne…"

"I'm so sorry, my lord…" Emma uttered as kneeled and followed by David. She gave her to David.

David took her numb body, she got a fatal injury…her neck was sliced. Her face was white, cold like ice. She lost too many blood.

David stared at her face. He couldn't believe, he couldn't see her smile anymore and couldn't hear her voice anymore. A single tear ran down his face. And then, the young marquis cried.

* * *

><p>"I've never felt so helpless. A ruler who couldn't even save the life of one girl…" David bowed.<p>

"Dave…" Rush felt sad. Even, he almost cried.

Then, David took out a purple flower from his vest, he stepped forward and stood on the edge of the reef.

"I know it's been a while since I've come back. I' m sorry for the wait. I couldn't bring myself to come, even though I knew you were here. I promised myself I would come back when I was worthy…when Athlum became the country you hoped it would be…"

David took a deep breath, a small smile on his face. "Athlum's gained its independence. I know it's a small step nonetheless. It's all because of your words that I was able to come this far…"

Then David kneeled. "I've been meaning to tell you something…something I promised myself I would tell you the next time we met…"

David put the flower down.

"Thank you. And…"

David didn't say the last words instead said it in his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>-Athlum Castle, Throne Room-<strong>

"My lord! Rush! We've been searching for you!" Emmy sighed in relieve.

"I'm sorry, Emmy…I and Rush just took a short trip," David smiled. "Rush, thank you for accompanying me…"

"No prob, Dave…! By the way…" Rush moved closer to David. "May I know what the last words after 'And…'?" he whispered.

David didn't answer instead stared outside the window. Then, the wind breezed…a petal of purple flower flied to the room.

**-End-**


End file.
